


another when he says it

by edel_im



Category: Big Bang (Band), Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edel_im/pseuds/edel_im
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest, they didn't think there'd be a beginning at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	another when he says it

He calls _her_ name in reverent whisper and she leaves marks on his back to spite him. Perverse satisfaction rises when he arches, regressing too soon as something shifts and he grabs her, fingers dipping into flesh to leave reminders, felt and yet hidden, for tomorrow. Instinct spurs him, primal and animalistic against the proverbial sacrifice whose hands he pins unmoving. This is survival in the basest form and he conveniently throws caution to the wind because she's not _her_ and never will be. They're breathless and hurting, careless and dreaming and she brushes fingers over his cheek to tame the beast, even for a while. _It's okay_ , she hopes he hears.

She draws him back from the edge as forcefully as he drives her to the brink. It's ironic, that even with the reversal of roles their dynamic is still unerring. One leads and the other yields for an end, gaining momentum, driving forward, always forward until it's a mix of whispered _Yes_ es, slick slide and telling tremble and the idea of them this way is for once right.

He mouths words on her skin when she sobs his name. Her heartbeat rams against his chest, damning him when she couldn't. The trembling fingers trace a path up his arm and it's another rare time that their eyes meet tonight. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry,_ he hopes she understands.

 

 

 

 

She's gone when he wakes - the memory of last night confined to rumpled sheets and a barely there impression on his pillow. There was no note, nor a text message. He stops checking his phone an hour later in favor of driving over.

He pulls up outside of her apartment and she already by the curb with tea and coffee, earphones turned up loud he could hear the music as she slips into the seat. The drinks find their way into the holders, the seatbelt locks in and she promptly launches into case talk. It's enough of a _We won't discuss it_ that he relents.

 

 

 

 

This is how the rest of the team finds them hours later: she's sitting on a barstool, taking a swig of her _Just one_ beer in celebration of another settled case and he's surreptitiously watching through the mirror across the bar. In Guk wedges in between his team members - an armful of each drawn close to his sides in affection - and wonders quite loudly how it's possible to deduce the culprit from arbitrary details.

She brushes off the question with a shrug and a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. No one else notices.

When Il Woo proposes they go to a noraebang, she bows out saying she has to go home and feed her dog. Attempts to coax her into coming is futile because animal love trumps team camaraderie tonight and they let her go after she's bought another round of drinks and promised to be there next time. The hand that stops her halfway to the curb is as surprising as it was expected and when she turns he's standing there, uncertain and uncomfortable, uttering her name.

"It won't happen again."

He looked so conflicted, so sincere that the bluster of anger fades before it even reaches the surface. It's disconcerting that for all the black and white she'd considered in her line of work, it's him of all people who would make her question the concept.

"I don't know about that. I've been told I'm irresistible," is her pitiful attempt at lightening the mood which somehow takes effect. "I'll make sure it doesn't. It's work enough trying to keep you alive without getting other things mixed in."

"I could say the same to you," he wryly supplies.

She tries to glare but it quickly loses heat because months of working together had proved she could be _wilder_ than anyone while maintaining still at legally acceptable grounds. It's both a matter of frustration and amusement for the team, the former manifesting frequently on him and had at times led to the belief that he was a very bad man in the past life to be punished so severely at present. She doesn't appreciate it. "Hey."

"I'm sorry." He apologizes quickly with a hint of amusement, but there's conflict when he looks at her, eyes boring through like last night. Only this time, he actually sees. "I'm sorry, Elle."

She waves a hand, shakes her head. There's no undoing these things. No use crying over spilled milk and all that. 

"We're partners."

That he doesn't agree to. A line had been crossed last night, and though they're figuratively standing _before_ it again, it doesn't mean what happened could just as easily be dismissed. The ink has dried. If he'd be honest there's fear in not knowing which direction they're headed to now, and it's largely spurred by the truth that it was his fault.

"Not like that."

It's a sad smile she gives him. He yearns to apologize but redundancy is as poor an excuse as any explanation right now. Bottom line, he fucking lost his control and last night they had been exactly _that_.

"What do you want me to say?"

He'd be selfish if he put voice to his thoughts. There's no do over. So he says, "I'll see you again tomorrow?"

There's a pause before the answer came. It's long enough to reconsider saying the words because it was not his intention to demand. He had just wanted to know if she was willing to stay.

"Tomorrow."

 


End file.
